By the Book
by Munchkin
Summary: SVU investigates the rape and attempted murder of a famous author's daughter.


'By the Book' is a fictional story. None of this happened and most of the characters of here are fictional. I wrote this because I want to see this writer on a SVU episode. I don't think its going to happen so I made this one up. The beginning is Copyright to Dick Wolf Productions.

LAW AND ORDER

Special Victims Unit

In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories…

"I don't know, Munch, Johnson seems more suspicious to me. He didn't want to let us in and he wanted us to leave as soon as possible." Said Fin walking beside his partner as they walked to the station.

"Duncan has no alibi and has a history of violence, Fin. Open your eyes will you." Said Munch.

"We can't suspect people just because they have a history. If that was the case half the people we talk to…" said Fin but was interrupted by a man running between him and Munch. The man tripped and fell, and his cell phone went sliding five feet in front of him. The man crawled to the cell phone and put it to his ear, "Mandy! Mandy! Answer me! Amanda!"

"Can we help you?" asked Munch showing the man his badge.

"Where have you two been?" asked Captain Donald Cragen, the head of the Special Victims Unit.

Munch and Fin walked in and Munch had a folder in his hand, "New priority case, Captain."

Munch flipped the chalkboard over and put some pictures on it.

"What's so special about this case?"

"Meet Amanda King, 17, she is in Memorial Hospital after being raped and nearly strangled to death. She was raped and the doctor found fluid on her face. She has eight stitches in her vaginal area. She is listed in fair condition and is still unconscious but the hospital will call us when she wakes up." Explained Munch.

"What makes this case so unique is Amanda is the daughter of Stephen King, the writer." Said Fin.

"Stephen and his wife Tabitha are at the hospital with their daughter."

"Where were the parents when the rape occurred?" asked Stabler.

"Steve was at a book publishing company. He took a break called his daughter. They talked and then apparently there was a knock on the door. Amanda answered it then he heard her choking. He was running to the hotel when he ran into his."

"And the mother?"

Fin answered, "Window shopping."

"Okay, the press is going to be all over this," said Capt. Cragen, "Munch, Fin, go to the hospital and talk to the parents. Benson, Stabler, to the hotel and talk to staff, guests, anyone who knows the Kings or might have heard something. And, guys, I don't need to remind you this is a going to be all over the headlines. Be polite, be courteous, whatever we do will be examined."

Memorial Hospital

Intensive Care Unit

Monday, September 13

"She's still out. I don't know when she'll wake up." Said Stephen King in the staff conference room with his wife, Munch, and Fin, "All the times we've been to New York. I never would have left her in that room alone if I had known…"

"Its not your fault." Said Fin.

"I wish that was easy to accept." Said King and pushed up his glasses, "How can my wife and I help?"

"We need to ask you couple of questions about Amanda." Said Munch.

"Go ahead." Said Tabitha King who clearly had been crying.

"How long have you been in New York?" asked Munch.

"About two days." Said King, "My new book is coming out and we're promoting it."

"Was Amanda ever in trouble?" asked Fin.

"No, she's a good kid. A normal teenage girl." Said Tabitha.

"What about boyfriends? Anyone paying attention to her?" asked Munch.

"She didn't have any boyfriends that she told us about." Said King.

In the meantime, Benson and Stabler were questioning people at the hotel. No one seemed to have noticed anything. They were to talk to the head of security and he took them to his office.

"Damn shame what happened to Amanda. She was a nice kid."

"You meet her?" asked Stabler.

"She was the downstairs getting drinks from the bar tender. Her favorite was orange juice mixed with 7-Up. She was also talk to by King fans. We tried to keep them out but it's hard to monitor everyone."

"Anything unusual happened that day?" asked Benson.

"No, I never got a complaint of any noise. By the time I knew about it the other detectives were here." Said the man and gave them a cardboard box full of items, "Video tapes of the elevator, entrance, and exit. Plus the times the doors where opened and closed. But the camera that faces the Kings' room was broken. We had an officer watching them. Unfortunately he left to take a five-minute nap. He had woken up five hours later by me and I fired him. I guess no important investigation can go smoothly."

The unit sat down looking at the news that showed Stephen King fans at the hospital. They were having a vigil and lit candles while singing. Some fans brought signs as other put flowers and teddy bears on the stairs. King and his wife came out to talk about Amanda and make an announcement. The detectives of SVU stood in the background.

"I want to thank you all for coming." Said King at the podium. He looked at the quiet fans who waited to hear the latest news, "Over 24 hours ago, my daughter Amanda was brutally attacked. She is still unconscious but today when I said her name she squeezed my hand. The doctor said it's a good sign."

The fans cheered.

"But the man who did this to my daughter is still at large. The New York Police have done everything they can. But the leads they have are not enough. That is way I'm asking for your help. I am offering a $100,000.00 reward for any information that leads to the arrest and conviction of the man who did this. If anyone has any information or knows who did this please come forward now."

No one answered and it was quiet enough to hear a pen drop. King looked around then at his wife. He said to the crowd, "Thank you."

Munch turned off the TV, "So how'd I look?"

"Cold." Said Fin and the phone rang. Stabler answered it then hung up the phone, "Amanda's awake."

Amanda finished the juice that her father held and then threw away. Det. Munch and Fin walked into the room and looked at the brown hair and blue eyed teenager.

"Amanda, this is Det. Munch and Det. Tutuola." Said Tabitha, "They want to talk to you about the rape."

Amanda looked at her father and started to cry as she hugged her father. He reassured her that it was okay. He looked at her, "Do you want Mom and I to stay with you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Amanda shook her head and King kissed her on the head, "Okay, we'll be in the waiting room."

Munch waited until they left then talk to Amanda, "Hi, Amanda, I'm Det. John Munch. This is my partner Fin. We just to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." Said Amanda quietly.

"What happened?"

"Dad and I were talking on the phone when I heard a knock on the door. I saw a man at the door and he grabbed me by the neck. He picked me up and carried me in the room. He threw me on a table that broke. He and I struggled and I begged him to stop." Said Amanda and stopped as if trying to not cry.

"Take your time." Said Munch.

"He raped me. Afterward he choked me with his hands next thing I know my parents are encouraging me to open my eyes."

"Did he say anything during the attack?" asked Fin.

"Just, 'You are part of my plan that is greater then you know of.'"

"Do you what that means?" asked Munch.

"Dad has a book called, 'Shadow.' The quote comes from the book."

Munch and Fin went to the Book Company to ask for a copy. They met Bryan Moore who refused to give them a copy, "Its policy that we don't give unreleased books out except to the author."

"We have Mr. King's permission." Said Munch.

"He has to come get the book."

"We can get a supenia." Said Fin.

"Then that's what you're gonna have to do."

Munch and Fin headed back to the station and walked into the station. Benson and Stabler were about to leave. Munch looked at them, "What's up?"

"Got a suspect in the rape."

"Who?"

"A friend said a Bryan Moore was bragging in a bar."

The unit entered the book publishing company and Moore looked at them, "You got a supenia?"

"Better." Said Fin.

"Bryan Moore, you are under arrest for the rape and attempted murder of Amanda King. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

Special Victims Unit Squad Room

Monday, October 1st

"So, we're sure this is the guy?" asked Capt. Cragen.

"We got Amanda here ready for a line up."

"Then do it."

Munch came into the break room to see Amanda sitting between her parents. She looked at Munch, "I can't."

"They won't be able to see you."

"But I'll see him."

"Amanda, we wouldn't ask you to do this if we didn't have to."

Amanda looked at King who motioned for her to go. Amanda held on to Munch's arm and through the glass. There were the unit in the room and Captain Cragen. A blond haired woman walked to Amanda, "Alex Cabot, DA's office."

"Hi."

Amanda saw the other lawyer but Munch walked with her to the mirror.

"Amanda, they can't see you but you can see them. Just tell us which one you believe it is."

"Take your time before you answer. Make sure you can't identify him before giving up." Said Munch.

"No coaching." Said the defending attorney.

"Pay no attention to the twit in the suit."

Amanda smiled at that.

The men came in and Amanda looked at six men. She looked back and forth wondering if she was looking at her rapist. She stared at each one then leaned into Munch crying. Munch put his arms around her, "Which one is it Amanda?"

"Six! Number six is the one who raped me!"

Munch walked Amanda out and the defense attorney looked at Alex, "Ten minutes."

The unit smiled and Fin said, "Got him! The DNA and the line up!"

Stabler came into the break room and found Amanda had calmed down. He sat down and asked Amanda, "What were you saying about the book and your rape?"

Amanda got the book the unit had been asking for out of her backpack, "The man followed the rape has the book describes. He gets into a hotel where you need a key to get into the hotel itself. But he doesn't have one. The rapist in the book is a nobody who can get in without being noticed. He thinks that everything he does is part of a plan. But you don't know what the plan is."

"What is the plan?"

"That this man won't have to live in the shadow of other anymore."

Munch and Stabler looked at each other, "So a plan editing manager of a book publishing wouldn't live in the shadow of a famous writer."

"Who is it?"

"Bryan Moore."

"Goddamn it!" Said King, "That man edited my book. My usual editor was on vacation. Goddamn it! I'll tell you one thing that book is not getting published."

"Daddy, don't do that. You worked hard on that book." Said Amanda.

"I don't care. It got you hurt and that's all that matters. That book will never see the light of day." Said King, "Will my daughter have to testify?"

"Probably not." Said Stabler.

"Well, thank you, Detective, for your hard work." Said King.

"You don't have to thank us."

Munch and Stabler watched as the Kings left and they went back into the squad room. Cragen, Benson, and Fin were looking at books and there were ones of the desks of Stabler and Munch. Each one was an autographed copy for each one with a personal message.

King had the TV playing in the background listening to it.

"The rapist of Amanda King, the daughter of writer Stephen King, was sentenced to day for 15 years for attempted murder and rape. The book, Shadow that is said to have made Moore commit the crime will not be released. King made a written statement saying…"

King turned off the TV and went back to his computer he put in the disk with Shadow on it.

FileOpenA DriveShadow

Delete

Are you sure you want to delete 'Shadow'?

Yes


End file.
